


the safest place

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, jeonghan being the best friend ever, seokmin is so whippedt for chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seokmin has a giant crush on Chan and is also extremely oblivious.Continuation ofthe sweetest taboo.





	the safest place

**Author's Note:**

> seokchan is probably gonna kill me someday

“Oh, look, I’ve found another one,” Seokmin said excitedly and clicked on another YouTube video labelled _20 minutes of cute animals_.

Jeonghan, who sat next to him, barely managed to suppress a sigh. “Listen Seokmin, I love you and all, but, you know, not everybody laughs at puppies skidding on ice.”

Seokmin pouted. “But I’m bored and this _is_ funny, hyung.”

“Then you should have gone out with the others,” Jeonghan reasoned, looking at Seokmin with a scolding look.

“But I didn’t wanna.”

“Go get some sleep. Who knows when we’ll get another afternoon off,” the older suggested, and Seokmin agreed with a nod. That actually sounded like a good idea to him.

“Can we please watch another video? Just one?” he asked, knowing damn well Jeonghan wouldn’t refuse him anything, and he beamed when Jeonghan nodded.

As to be expected, Jeonghan fell asleep seven minutes in, seemingly unbothered by Seokmin’s outbursts of laughter even though he was laying his head on the younger’s chest. Seokmin carefully laid Jeonghan on the couch, putting a pillow under his head, so he wouldn’t wake up with a stiff neck.

He paced through the unusually quiet dorms. He considered visiting Wonwoo and watch cat videos with him, but after he peeked through the door, he saw his hyung was busy playing a computer game. Seokmin sighed before he thought about Jeonghan’s advice, and went to his room to take a quick nap.

He soon realised he was too riled up and filled with too much energy to get only a bit of sleep. He tossed and turned around for what he guessed was an hour.

And that’s when he heard the noises. Soft whimpers and sighs from the room next to his own.

At first, he thought he was just imagining things. Or maybe Wonwoo was far too invested in his game and made weird noises. And then,

“ _Seokmin-hyung..._ ”

Any thought of sleep immediately left Seokmin’s body and he sat up straight, heart thumping loudly in his chest. It didn’t take him long to put one and one together and come to the conclusion that this could only be Chan who was doing whatever he was doing right now.

It was quiet for a moment before Seokmin could hear Chan again, and this time Chan _moaned_.

He froze because he suddenly knew just what Chan was doing. Seokmin didn’t dare move, afraid Chan would somehow realise Seokmin was listening to him doing _things_ , and he kept quiet while listening to Chan get himself off, whispering his name quietly.

Just when Chan had reached his release, Seokmin became aware of the tightness of his own boxers.

 

///

 

It wasn’t like Seokmin had never heard any of the members have some alone time. Hell, he had even walked in on Mingyu once, let alone the couple months he had and Soonyoung had been friends with benefits including post-coital cuddles.

The problem Seokmin was having here, though, was the fact that he’d been crushing on Chan for the better part of a year. It had started when Chan had become legal and turned from a boy into a man—Seokmin’s brotherly admiration for the younger had quickly turned into an _I_ _really wanna kiss your cute nose_ but also _I wanna have sex with you against this wall right here_.

So, over-hearing Chan using him more or less put him into a difficult situation; he could either take his chance and confess Chan his feelings or just forget about the incident. After all, there was still a chance Chan had just said anything that had come to his mind. Maybe Chan wasn’t interested in him like that, and Seokmin didn’t want to risk making things awkward between the two of them. And technically, Chan didn’t know Seokmin had eaves-dropped when he had masturbated, so if Seokmin played his cards right, nothing would change.

Spoiler, that didn’t work.

Apparently, Seokmin had lost any ability to function around Chan, let alone talk to him, without thinking of Chan stroking his cock while biting his pretty lips, turning them red, in an attempt to keep quiet.

When Jeonghan declared Chan and Seokmin his favourite dongsaengs and made them responsible for cleaning the dishes in the same breath, Seokmin knew he was doomed.

“You mind?” Chan asked, holding up his phone. Seokmin just managed to stutter out something dumb, before the other was already playing music. It was an English R&B song, neither of them could understand the lyrics of, but Chan hummed along with it anyways. And Seokmin almost choked on his own spit when Chan started moving his body, especially his hips, to the slow song.

His brain took a bit longer to realise Chan was talking to him.

“Huh?” Seokmin blinked and chuckled awkwardly.

Chan laughed, making the other’s heart clench before he repeated himself. “Can you hand me the pot?”

Seokmin frowned. What did he need a pot for?

“Hyung? The pot? I want to wash up,” Chan said, waving his hand in front of Seokmin’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m, uh, no. I’m gonna go to bed,” Seokmin stuttered and fled the kitchen, leaving a confused Chan behind.

 

///

 

Seokmin did what any other sane person would have done in his situation: ask somebody for help. More precisely, ask Jeonghan for help.

“So you’re saying you’ve heard Chan, whom you’ve had a crush on forever, get off while thinking of you?” Jeonghan repeated, to summarise Seokmin’s twenty minutes long whining for himself.

“Yes,” Seokmin agreed, letting himself fall into Jeonghan’s lap with a dramatic sigh. “And I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jeonghan asked, sounding surprised Seokmin was even consulting him for advice right now.

“What?” Seokmin shrieked.

“He’s obviously also interested in you. Go for it and tell him how you feel,” Jeonghan said, fingers threading through Seokmin’s hair.

“But what if he isn’t? What if he doesn’t feel the same?” Seokmin whined, burying his face in his hands, but Jeonghan pried them away, looking into his eyes with a serious expression.

“Well, tell me, who do you think of when you’re—”

“Chan,” Seokmin answered promptly.

Jeonghan made a face. “Yeah, I didn’t wanna know. Just, you don’t think of anyone else, like Seungkwan, or me, do you?”

“No, ew, I don’t... _oh._ ” Suddenly, it dawned on him where Jeonghan was going with this. “ _Oh_.”

Jeonghan nodded, watching Seokmin wrap his head around this newly acquired information. “Exactly,” he said, unable to keep the smug expression off his face, and he continued to comb Seokmin’s hair. “I’m telling you, just go for it. The worst thing that could happen is him not feeling the same for you. But I’m sure that’s not the case. And even if it was, he wouldn’t cut your friendship over something like this.”

Seokmin was quiet, letting Jeonghan’s words sink in. Maybe it wasn’t the worst idea to tell Chan.

 

///

 

Confessing to Chan, however, was definitely easier said than done. For one, it was basically impossible to get to talk to Chan (or any other member for that matter) in private without having to fear someone else coming through the door. But Seokmin was also exceedingly nervous. He had no idea how to approach the topic, should he just tell Chan he’d heard everything? Or should he perhaps prepare a romantic dinner for Chan when it was just the two of them in the dorms?

The problem was that Chan had gotten too important for Seokmin which made him freak out about the whole thing.

Whenever Chan laughed at one of his jokes, Seokmin felt as if his heart was pounding like mad and breathing was suddenly secondary in those moments, and he wanted to keep Chan smiling and laughing and happy for the rest of his life.

Sometimes, after washing up and getting ready for bed, Chan would come into his room and just lay down on Seokmin’s bed as if it was his own. He’d rest his head on Seokmin’s thighs while going through his phone or closing his eyes for a moment. However, the moments Seokmin treasured the most where when Chan just would lay next to him; their heads touching, their arms occasionally bumping one another and their legs intertwined—it was the bed’s fault, clearly, for it was way too small for two men lying next to each other, each respecting the other’s privacy. Sometimes their gazes would meet, not breaking until Chan would burst out into laughter, _tsk_ -ing and continued to play games on his phone. Seokmin wouldn’t be able to tear his look away from the younger, though, studying his face so closely since this was the closest he could get to the other’s face.

Despite their age difference, Seokmin didn’t hesitate going to Chan and vent about his worries and talk about his problems—those that didn’t include _Chan_ at least, that’s what Jeonghan was for. Chan was surprisingly good at cheering him up when he was feeling down and was an amazing listener. Being an idol came with its ups and even more downs, and Chan had the same problems as Seokmin, but he always put the older one first. Always making sure he was the first one to get comforted before Seokmin could return the favour.

 

Seokmin had thought of every possible scenario where he’d tell Chan about his feelings. He had a lot of time when the group was busy running from one schedule to the other, sitting in the van, listening to music and zoning out. In most of those scenarios, it turned out to be a one-sided attraction, but that was okay for Seokmin. He had come to terms with the fact that the likelihood of Chan being attracted to men, let alone Seokmin, was very small.

The day, that fatal day which changed everything started as a completely innocent one.

Their day had been rather un-hectic. They had held a fansign event which ended at three and at four they were sent home by their managers who told them to get some rest. They all gladly did so. Almost everyone went straight to bed, and somehow Seokmin found himself on the couch with Jeonghan, Soonyoung and _Chan_. Seokmin had been dozing for the past twenty minutes, his head resting on Jeonghan’s shoulder. Chan and Soonyoung were watching old performances of themselves to see how much they had improved.

When Seokmin heard the first tunes of _Who_ , he cracked an eye open to eye the two. Chan was watching the screen intensely and Soonyoung was commenting on _everything_ from their outfits to the camera man’s work.

“You’ve improved a lot,” Soonyoung said after a rare moment of silence.

“Yeah, I know,” Chan said, still watching himself on Soonyoung’s phone screen.

Soonyoung gave him a look and rolled his eyes, hitting Chan’s arm playfully.

“No, but look,” Chan insisted. “I can dance so much better than at that time.”

Jeonghan, who had been quiet the whole time, suddenly spoke up, and from that on, everything had gone downhill. “Then prove it, Chan-ah,” he said, with that tilt in his voice, knowing that Chan wouldn’t back away from a challenge.

“You mean right now?”

“Of course,” Soonyoung now said. Apparently, he was fond of the idea as well.

Chan made a face as if he said _why not_ and stood up.

Seokmin removed his head from the older’s shoulder and looked at the younger, as if he didn’t know Chan would soon turn into a sinner, moving his hips in a way that should be illegal. As soon as Chan went down to grind on the floor as if his life depended on it, Seokmin had a hard time to keep his expression neutral, while Soonyoung and Jeonghan were cheering on the younger.

It wasn’t necessarily the dance moves that made all of Seokmin’s blood rush south with a speed that should be embarrassing because by now, he was used to his members doing a ‘sexy dance’ on shows or rolling their hips more than necessary during practice. It was more the fact that Seokmin couldn’t help but imagine Chan on top of him doing _that._

Jeonghan shook him out of his trance by throwing him a blanket and vaguely gesturing to his crotch area. Seokmin blushed deeply and scrambled to put the blanket on his lap without making it to obvious what was going on.

“Hey Soonyoung, didn’t you want to teach me the choreography to _Sherlock_?” Jeonghan suddenly asked and got up.

Soonyoung turned off the video which made Chan scowl at him in return, and he looked at the older. “I was just joking—”

“Now, Soonyoung,” Jeonghan said sternly.

Before Chan or Seokmin knew what was going on, the two were already out the door. Seokmin had the chance to shoot Jeonghan a glance that either meant _Why are you doing this to me?_ or _I owe you my life_. He didn’t catch the weird look of Soonyoung, though.

Chan grabbed Soonyoung’s phone and closed YouTube before he went over to Seokmin and sat in his lap as if it was his very own right. “Do you think I have improved as well?” he asked while wriggling around in the older’s lap to find a comfortable position.

It wasn’t long until Seokmin couldn’t take the pressure on his erection anymore that came with Chan’s moving and squirming, and he grabbed Chan’s hips to stop him. “Chan,” he started, unsure of what he wanted to say in the first place.

The younger looked at him confused before he realised and let out a little _oh_. He didn’t move from his position, though, and Seokmin tried, really tried, to not get his hopes up.

“Um, did I, uh—is this because of me?” Chan stammered and Seokmin could feel him tense up.

Seokmin swallowed thickly, sweat forming at the back of his neck. All or nothing, he thought to himself, just go for it. “Yeah,” he breathed out.

Much to the older’s surprise, Chan let out a shaky breath and beamed at the other. He got up, and Seokmin could already feel his heart sink, but Chan actually just had wanted to straddle him and be able to look at him face-to-face.

“So, then you won’t mind if I do this....,” Chan trailed off, and Seokmin didn’t get to ask him what the hell he was talking about before Chan’s lips were suddenly on his, and his brain shut off.

Seokmin’s hands found their way to Chan’s hips again, and he squeezed his skin lightly, as he kissed him back with even more enthusiasm. He swallowed up Chan’s tiny whimpers as he slipped his tongue inside the other’s mouth, swirling them together.

They broke away, panting, their foreheads pressed together, looking into each other’s eyes. At that moment, Seokmin didn’t dare say a single word, as if he could ruin the moment, so he just dived in and kissed him again. The chuckle against Seokmin lips quickly turned into a soft moan when he slipped his fingers under Chan’s shirt to graze his soft skin.

Chan started using his sinful dance skills and started grinding down on Seokmin’s crotch lazily, making Seokmin pull away this time before he’d hyperventilate.

Seokmin continued caressing the skin of his abdomen, mouthing along Chan’s jaw, not daring to leave marks yet. When his fingertips reached Chan’s nipples, the younger shuddered above him and buried his face in the crook of Seokmin’s neck.

“Do you like that?” Seokmin asked, not intending to tease, but he received a ‘shut up’ nonetheless. He did the only thing that would have been fair in this situation and continued to pinch the sensitive buds, which were already hard by now.

Chan’s hips stuttered but he didn’t stop moving.

“You k-know,” Seokmin started breathlessly. “I’ve heard you that day.”

And he didn’t need to elaborate any further, because Chan’s head shot up immediately, and Seokmin didn’t know if he was blushing from arousal or embarrassment—probably both.

“Then why didn’t you do something?” Chan asked, sounding just out of breath, but still managing to sound cocky as ever. “We could have had this a lot sooner.”

Seokmin just kissed him again, his lust for the other not even close to being sated, and he found that kissing him was his favourite thing at that moment. He freed one hand from stimulating Chan’s chest and dipped it into Chan’s sweatpants and underwear, getting a hold of the younger’s hard-on. He started stroking Chan, who threw his head back, thrusting up into Seokmin’s hand.

By now, they weren’t kissing anymore, their lips millimetres apart while they just breathed into the other one’s mouth. The rhythm of Seokmin’s hand was off, his hand already started to cramp because of the bad angle, and Chan tried to help him a bit by pulling his pants further down. And still, it was perfect.

Seokmin looked up at Chan, his arms loosely wrapped around Seokmin’s neck, his head thrown back and eyes shut closely, as he let out the tiny little whimpers that made Seokmin feel hot all over. Chan realised the slowing down of Seokmin’s hand and looked down. He smiled, honest and open, and at that moment, Seokmin realised he was in love with him.

Before he’d blurt out something and ruin the moment, he busied himself with pressing kisses into the skin of Chan’s neck and every other part he could reach.

Chan was back to moaning prettily for him, and soon enough, he came over Seokmin’s hands with a deep groan. Seokmin wiped his come off on his sweatpants while Chan rested his head on Seokmin’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

His clean hand stroked over Chan’s hair as he enjoyed the quietness. His own erection was making it hard for him to form a coherent thought, so if he hadn’t been so horny, he would have realised that this little stunt of them was pretty risky. Someone could walk in any moment—maybe Soonyoung after he had realised he had forgotten his phone. But then again, Seokmin trusted Jeonghan enough that he wouldn’t let it happen.

“Oh, you haven’t—,” Chan suddenly mumbled and fumbled with the front of Seokmin’s pants.

“No, it’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of it lat— _oh, fuck_ ,” he cut himself off with a moan when Chan’s hand wrapped around his dick.

And when he looked down in his lap, a hot wave of arousal run through his body at the sight of Chan’s hand, which seemed too tiny compared to the size of his own dick. His eyes screw shut.

“I can’t believe you got a boner from me dancing to _Who_ ,” Chan chuckled as he thumbed the slit.

“It w-wasn’t because of the dan-dance, silly,” Seokmin retorted. “It was because of y-you,” he added before he could stop himself. When he looked up, Chan seemed to be as shocked as he was, but the shock was quickly replaced by a wide grin and he put even more effort into getting his hyung off.

Seokmin came embarrassingly fast.

Chan, obviously the more responsible one of them, got up and returned with tissues. Seokmin chuckled when he saw how wobbly Chan’s knees were.

The younger was quiet as he wiped off most of the come they had released. Seokmin should have known they would get awkward afterwards. Reflexively, he leaned over to kiss Chan’s nose, because after all, he didn’t know when he’d be able to do that again. That seemed to ease the tension in the air, as Chan let out a heartfelt laugh and returned the kiss, before leaning down to kiss Seokmin properly.

 

February 2019

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! i'm probably gonna come back later to edit this cause meh but this has been glaring at me from my drafts and i wanted to put my suffering to an end
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nvventeen) | [carrd](https://klarahelene.carrd.co/)


End file.
